tristesse et boules de neige
by jetepromets
Summary: Parce que Wanda Maximoff pleurait beaucoup et ça, beaucoup trop souvent ; et Peter Parker l'avait vu. Et lui, il a un grand cœur.


**Disclamer:** _les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Marvel_

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ Parce que trop de tristesse et de gros mots, parfois. Peter a dix-sept ans et Wanda en a vingt; donc légèrement différence d'âge. Tout se passe après _Civil War_ et _Homecoming,_ mais normalement, pas de gros spoils!

 **Note:** Hello! Ok donc à la base, cet OS devait vraiment être moins long mais c'est parti en n'importe quoi. J'ai vraiment écrit en live sans savoir vraiment où j'allais; j'avais bien une idée de base, mais je ne l'ai pas respectée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je n'aime pas cet OS, comme d'habitude, et il y a sûrement des fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes, et certains passages ont été écrits au milieu de la nuit, donc si c'est chelou, c'est mon cerveau qui s'est mit en off pendant deux secondes; alors pour tout ça, je m'excuse d'avance. On se retrouve en bas, pour plus d'explications sur vraiment le OS, car j'ai pas envie de vous spoiler.

Bisous!

jetepromets

* * *

Dehors, la neige tombe comme des petits bouts de papier blanc; mais Peter, il n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance. Il travaille encore, sur son bureau et sur son costume : parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'est battu avec un méchant, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé : mais ça, c'est parce que quelque chose l'avait distrait; et ça n'arrive pas, d'habitude; il gagne tout le temps parce que c'est lui, le plus fort et la petite araignée; c'est lui et personne d'autre.

Mais il y a deux jours dans une petite rue mal famée, il avait son esprit ailleurs et son téléphone qui sonnait et vibrait quelques minutes auparavant dans un coin de son sac qu'il a laissé accrocher sur un mur d'une autre rue malgré le risque de se le faire encore voler, pour la millième fois. Et ces plusieurs messages disaient :

\- Parker, où-es-tu ?

\- Je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Laisse tomber, je dois faire quelque chose. Mais réponds-moi après s'il te plaît, je m'inquiète.

Alors Peter, il aurait répondu s'il avait eu le temps et que les gens mauvais qu'il devait arrêter n'existaient pas. Il aurait rassuré Wanda Maximoff de tout son cœur comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Il aurait dit :

\- Je fais mes petits trucs de superhéros, Wanda. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour toi ? Monsieur Stark a encore dit des choses mauvaises ? Tu sais qu'il ne le pense pas, ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Il est un peu stressé, tu sais, et je pourrais lui en parler quand je passerais à la tour, si tu veux. Mais il te taquine, il est comme ça tu sais. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

Mais les mots de Maximoff ont tué son esprit: _je ne me sens pas bien_ ; et ça arrivait souvent, parce que Wanda pleure beaucoup dans sa chambre le soir, et que seul Parker était au courant de ça : et il aurait envoyé un sms à monsieur Stark, l'air de dire _allez dans la chambre de Wanda pour voir si elle va bien et qu'elle ne fait rien de dangereux_ et il l'aurait presque supplié Stark pour qu'il le fasse si Maximoff ne l'avait pas fait promettre de ne le dire à personne; parce que Wanda, même si elle se tient très droite et qu'elle balance quelques voitures sur les autres, elle est instable : et même si elle ne le dira jamais à voix haute, Parker est peut-être trop intelligent et à peut-être beaucoup trop vu que ses doigts tremblaient et que ses jambes étaient aussi faibles que du coton à chaque fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un courir. Il y a toutes ces petites choses qui peuvent la déstabiliser en quelques secondes: et bien que Parker a quelques fois fait des sous-entendus qui sonnaient comme des _j'ai consulté un psy après la mort de mes parents et tu sais, ça m'a fait du bien peut-être que tu pourrais.._ Maximoff lui envoyait des regards aussi noirs que de l'ardoise pour qu'il se taise et ne dise pas ses mots, alors Peter savait que c'était peine perdu.

Il n'aurait pas dû promettre. Il y a quelques mois à peine, quand ils étaient tous les deux à la tour après une longue réunion qui parlait de Thanos: et en ce moment d'ailleurs, ça parle toujours trop de Thanos et de l'espace; et y'a même un docteur qui a rejoint l'équipe, et Parker commence à ne plus rien comprendre à cette histoire; mais ce qui est assez cool, ce que ce docteur – Strage ou Strange ou bien quelque chose comme ça – pouvait faire des trucs beaucoup trop bien : donc même si ce _Thanos_ dont il ignore même l'existence leur consacrait beaucoup de réunions ennuyantes, ça pouvait lui permettre de rencontrer quelques autres personnes beaucoup trop bien pour qu'ils puissent exister réellement. Et qui sait même, peut-être que c'est Wanda qui contrôlait tout ça dans sa tête? Elle est un peu instable.

Elle est fragile et Parker l'a vu, et elle a pleuré beaucoup, quand il a commencé à aborder le sujet avec la maladresse qui le caractérise si bien: et c'est vrai que de commencer en parlant de Pietro n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue; et c'est comme ça que Wanda a commencé à avoir les yeux mouillés.

\- Pietro était un héros, j'ai vu son enterrement à la télé l'année dernière – oh merde qu'est-ce que je raconte? Enfin ce que je veux dire Wanda, c'est qu'il est mort en héros – oh non, pleure pas, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – oh je suis trop con. T'es trop con Parker.

Et les gens qui pleurent, ce n'est pas vraiment son fort, à Peter: il est un peu maladroit et du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il n'a jamais eu à réconforter beaucoup de monde. Tante May gardait les secrets pour elle, Ned était toujours joyeux et c'était tout : il n'avait pas beaucoup de personne à réconforter parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et beaucoup de famille. Peut-être que maintenant, si : Wanda, mais Maximoff, c'est quelque chose de différent; le courant était bien passé entre eux, parce que c'est les deux plus petits de l'équipe déjà, et que Parker arrivait à faire rire Maximoff – même si il pouvait très bien la faire pleurer aussi – et qu'ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien, et que leurs mots coulaient comme de l'eau et qu'ils avaient même échangé leur numéro de téléphone – tandis que Sam et Scott ne voulaient pas lui donner car « _t'es un gosse collant, Parker_ » et c'est peut-être Happy qui a vendue la mèche avec beaucoup de plaintes sur ce gosse mais même, il n'est pas collant, juste en manque d'amour – alors quand Wanda avait d'abord un sourire sur son visage et dans ses yeux la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, c'est assez logique qu'ils se sont tous les deux parlés comme si ils étaient de vieux amis – et pas si vieux, parce que c'est toujours des jeunes l'air de rien – et que les choses se sont plutôt bien enchaînées, tellement bien d'ailleurs que Parker avait remarqué tous les petits détails qui montraient bien que Wanda était instable.

Alors Maximoff avait pleuré, un peu, beaucoup: mais elle n'avait pas dit des grands mots et elle n'a pas cherché à contredire Parker sur le fait qu'elle était très triste beaucoup trop souvent et qu'elle pensait parfois à des choses que personne ne devrait pourtant à avoir à penser.

\- Je vais chercher monsieur Barton ok, lui il sera quoi faire. Je ne suis pas doué face aux larmes alors ne pleure pas Wanda. Je vais le chercher, restes ici. Et arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît. Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris.

Parker avait déjà commencé à _presque_ toucher la poignée de porte de la chambre de Wanda quand un nuage rouge avait encerclé son bras pour l'en empêcher. Peter pose ses yeux bruns paniqués sur la forme tremblante de Maximoff, assise les jambes croisées sur son lit, et qui dit :

\- Non, Parker. Tu ne dis rien. A personne. Restes-ici. Promets-le-moi. Pour la première fois de ta vie, promets-moi de te la fermer, d'accord?

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas garder les secrets.

C'était con, mais c'était vrai: Parker avait une trop grande bouche qui laissait parfois filer tous les petits mots et petites pensées qui se trouvaient dans son esprit. Alors il ne pouvait pas promettre de ne rien dire, parce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard, il allait laisser échapper le secret et la tristesse trop grande que Maximoff portait dans son cœur.

\- S'il te plaît, Parker. Si ils vont le savoir, ça va créer des problèmes. Et on a déjà Thanos sur le dos, les autres n'ont pas le temps de penser à ça. C'est inutile, vraiment. Ça va passer.

 _Ça va passer, même si ça fait un an que ça ne passe pas._

Ça va passer.

\- Promets-moi, Peter.

Alors il l'avait promis, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire en y repensant. Il aurait dû aller voir monsieur Stark et lui dire que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Wanda, et monsieur Stark en aurait parlé à Captain, et Captain aurait tout fait pour qu'elle aille un peu mieux. Parker, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire pour qu'elle aille mieux? Il n'a que dix-sept ans et c'est plutôt un looser; alors il ne pourra jamais rien lui apporter, à Maximoff. Il ne pourra jamais lui apporter des bonnes choses; il est beaucoup trop maladroit, et il parle très fort et pense encore plus fort que ça; alors il va forcément faire des boulettes comme en parlant de la Sokovie ou de son frère qui est mort, voir même de Lagos si il parle trop et de toutes ces choses qui sont dans le cœur de Maximoff et qui pèsent beaucoup pour elle.

Il n'aurait pas dû promettre. Il aurait dû sortir en courant de la chambre ou crier le nom de Vision pour qu'il vienne l'aider à s'enfuir car Maximoff l'aurait repoussé au plus loin de la porte de sortie; pour qu'il reste ou pour qu'il puisse promettre et craquer ou pour ne pas qu'elle soit encore toute seule ou bien toutes ces trois choses à la fois.

Peter Parker n'aurait jamais dû s'engager dans quelque chose qui le dépassait beaucoup trop; et Wanda Maximoff était ce _quelque chose._

* * *

Alors Wanda avait l'habitude de lui envoyer quelques petits messages quand ça n'allait pas et ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas parler de son état mental quand ils se voyaient en vrai; parce que Parker ne voulait pas voir Maximoff pleurer et Maximoff ne voulait pas pleurer. Alors quand ça n'allait pas – et c'était souvent le soir, quand elle était entourée seulement de sa propre solitude – elle disait simplement dans et par le sms :

\- Pas bien.

Et Parker se donnait comme mission de la faire rire sans voir son visage pour le vérifier et de lui raconter des choses insignifiantes qui pourraient ennuyer n'importe qui – sauf Wanda, bizarrement; elle était sans doute trop mal pour se rendre compte de la nullité de ses propos – et parfois, il racontait quelques bouts de sa journée et il parlait de Ned et des jeux vidéo – dont Maximoff n'avait jamais joué, d'ailleurs: et il s'était promis de changer cette injustice – et de Michelle et de ses conseils qu'elle donne et qui n'ont pas vraiment de sens – Michelle avait elle-même aucun sens – et tout ça, toute cette vie que Maximoff ne pourrait jamais avoir, ça l'aidait à alléger son cœur sans que Peter ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi; lui, c'était juste un looser qui lui racontait des trucs de looser, et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui apporter quelque chose de bien et pourquoi lui, et pourquoi pas Vision qui était beaucoup mieux et plus extraordinaire que lui, qui était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Peter Parker se demande comment et pourquoi il pourrait aider une fille comme Maximoff qui peut faire voler des voitures seulement en clignant des yeux à aller mieux.

Peut-être qu'un jour, qui sait, il trouvera le courage de lui demander sans avoir un peu peur de sa réponse.

Mais pour l'instant, Wanda se contentait de lui envoyer des « _Merci, Parker. Bonne nuit._ » quand la crise était passée et qu'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait enfin fermer ses yeux sans voir quelques images défiler dans son esprit et qui lui trouaient un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois. Et Parker, ça le rendait un peu heureux de l'aider – même si il ne savait pas vraiment comment, encore une fois – mais voir les autres pleurer, ce n'est pas vraiment son truc, à Parker. Alors si il pouvait faire sourire et rire une fille comme Wanda et n'importe qui d'autres sur cette planète, ça ne le dérangeait pas; Parker, il a un grand cœur qui aime aider les gens en ne voulant rien recevoir en retour.

Peter Parker a un cœur trop gros rempli de quelques morceaux de bonheur; alors si il pouvait en donner un peu à Wanda Maximoff, franchement, ça ne le dérangerait même pas une seconde.

* * *

Donc, il bosse sur son costume parce que la tristesse de Maximoff l'avait un peu distrait lors de sa patrouille; et le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre sur le coup : le fait de l'imaginer les membres tremblants et les larmes aux yeux cachée sous sa couette avait fait quelque chose à son cœur; c'était comme un coup. Un grand coup qui rendait ses mains tremblantes et son cerveau ailleurs.

Mais il lui a répondu, quelques minutes après. Il a pris son téléphone de son sac, et toujours, les mains un peu tremblantes habillées de son costume rouge et bleu avec son masque qui cachait ses traits crispés, et il a difficilement tapoté:

\- Wanda, je suis désolé, j'étais occupé à arrêter un voleur de sac. Tu es encore là? J'espère que tu n'as rien de grave et que tu n'as pas trop paniquée, parce que je vais super bien – je suis un superhéros quand même hein, tu te souviens? Et appelle-moi. C'était quoi cette chose que tu devais faire? Regarde, c'est moi qui m'inquiète maintenant. J'ai l'air con. Allez, appelle-moi.

Il a posé son téléphone à ses côtés et s'est rhabillé avec ces larges vêtements qui étaient toujours là; et il s'est pressé face au froid de décembre qui giflait sa peau. Après, il a récupéré son sac, avec le téléphone dans une de ses mains, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse; et il est rentré. Et pendant tout le trajet, il a laissé sa main brûler face au vent froid qui tenait son téléphone, et ses yeux qui passaient quelques secondes sur l'écran vide de notifications avec la désespérante attente de voir son téléphone vibrer et afficher le nom _Wanda_ et sa main qui n'était pas dans la poche de son manteau trembler beaucoup beaucoup.

Wanda ne lui avait pas répondu. Et ça fait deux jours, qu'elle ne répond pas. Alors il avait appelé monsieur Stark, l'air de rien: il a demandé comment ça allait et a fait semblant de s'intéresser à l'avancement du dossier _Thanos_ et ça n'a trompé personne, évidemment. Au bout du fil, monsieur Stark a soupiré.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux petit ? Je sais très bien que Thanos t'ennuie plus qu'il te passionne, pense pas que tu peux me tromper. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu mater la petite sorcière lors de toutes les réunions ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a énervé Natasha. Je crois que t'auras le droit à un petit interrogatoire la prochaine fois que tu viendras à la tour, prépare-toi mentalement et peut-être même physiquement, Natasha peut être un peu tendue parfois. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerai de cette cinglée. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour essayer mon armure, c'est toujours et ça sera toujours jusqu'à la fin de mon existence un grand non.

\- Non, monsieur Stark – enfin, pas cette fois, pour l'armure. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Tout le monde aimerait essayer mon armure.

\- Oui, mais fin, c'est pas pour ça que j'appelle c'est –

\- Tu vas finir par me vexer.

\- Oh non, désolé monsieur Stark – je ne voulais pas, mais soyez sérieux, s'il vous plaît.

\- Quel culot.

\- Wanda, elle va bien? Je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es en train d'accorder plus d'importance à une sorcière qu'à mon armure dont le monde entier rêve? C'est la première fois qu'on me l'a faite, celle-là. Oui, elle va bien. Elle s'entraîne beaucoup avec l'équipe. Bon, loin de moi vouloir arrêter de te parler petit, mais tu me rappelleras quand t'auras revu l'ordre de tes priorités. Moi, j'ai du boulot.

\- Merci monsieur –

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Ne fais pas de bêtises, Peter.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin !

Mais Stark avait déjà raccroché.

Mais Wanda Maximoff allait bien, et c'était l'important; peut-être même que Peter Parker va pouvoir dormir un peu mieux le soir.

Là, pour l'instant, il doit réparer un costume.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les flocons de neige tombaient toujours du ciel, la sonnerie de leur appartement a retentie dans toutes les pièces.

Tante May était partie dîner avec le serveur du restaurant chinois de la dernière fois, et Peter, il aurait invité Ned si ce dernier n'avait pas un dîner de famille, lui aussi; ce soir, tout le monde a des dîners, sauf lui. Mais ça ne le surprend pas. D'un côté, Noël approche et les familles se retrouvent : des cousins oubliés et des oncles inconnues, tout ça, toutes ces personnes qu'on a du mal à se souvenir et qu'on ne connaît pas, parfois : eux, ils se rapprochent en même temps que les sapins qui commencent à se mettre dans les magasins ainsi que les guirlandes dans les rues devenues humides qui illuminent quelques arbres et quelques bâtiments. Ça se rapproche sans un bruit mais avec quelques signes quand même; et Thanos aussi, il doit sûrement faire la même chose. Mais Parker ne veut pas s'angoisser l'esprit avec ça, alors il le met de côté: c'est peut-être lâche, qui sait; mais en tout cas, en attendant, Peter pose son comics sur son lit et s'occupe seulement d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Wanda Maximoff est là, vivante, en vie mais sans sourire, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, et le regard désolé. Wanda Maximoff est sur son palier et porte une grosse écharpe noire, avec des grosses bottes et un jean noir et ses cheveux bruns détachés qui tombe sur ses épaules et sur son écharpe, du coup : et peut-être que Parker rêve, ou quelque chose dans le genre, peut-être que ce n'est pas réel car c'est trop gros comme situation; mais en tout cas, Peter ne sait toujours pas si il veut se réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lâche-t-il.

Elle n'a pas l'air surprise par cette question et par la dureté de ses mots qui contrebalance avec la confusion qui sonne dans sa voix. Elle a toujours ses yeux désolés pour une raison qui le dépasse encore.

\- Stark m'a donné ton adresse. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je peux repartir, si tu le souhaites. Je ne veux pas te poser des problèmes.

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Maximoff le regarde. Elle mâche ses mots, le regard un peu incertain. Elle hésite. Elle doit penser à plein de choses à la fois; toutes ces pensées que Peter ne peut même pas lire. Quelques fois, il enviait un peu son pouvoir télépathique parce que c'était sûrement très utile et vraiment un truc beaucoup trop cool, aussi.

\- Je voulais juste te voir.

Il y a tant de sincérité dans sa voix que Parker se sent un peu défaillir sous le coup. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et dit :

\- Oh.

Maximoff regarde un peu ailleurs, et hésite, encore :

\- Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir, euh, faire un tour? Il fait un peu froid mais il y a une bonne ambiance dehors. Ça te dit?

Peter a sa bouche qui forme un « o » et il a l'air vraiment débile, comme ça; reprends-toi, bon sang. Maximoff est là, devant toi, et elle s'intéresse à toi pour une raison qui te dépasse peut-être mais, pour l'instant, elle est là. Elle est peut-être un peu pâle, et à quelques cernes sous ses yeux, mais tu peux entendre son cœur qui bat; et elle est vivante.

\- Ouais. Ouais, pourquoi pas? Euh, je vais chercher mon manteau. Ne bouge pas.

Wanda sourit et même que ses épaules se baissent un peu, et son corps se détend aussi: mais ça, ça peut venir de l'imagination de Parker, qui sait.

Alors Peter Parker prend son manteau et ses gants, et écrit un mot à la va vite pour May qui laisse poser sur une surface de la cuisine. Ça sonne comme; _je pars sortir avec une amie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime. Peter_ et il espère que May ne l'engueulera pas, parce que c'est vrai qu'il sort beaucoup en ce moment – enfin, il va surtout à la tour – et May a tendance à s'inquiéter beaucoup pour un rien; mais en tout cas, elle avait toujours eu tendance à le couver et tout c'était peu empiré depuis qu'Oncle Ben était parti et qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Mais il ne veut pas y penser. Il n'aime pas penser à ça. Alors il s'occupe seulement de prendre son téléphone et ses clés et de bien fermer la porte et d'essayer d'arrêter de rougir à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Maximoff.

* * *

Dans les rues du Queens, il y a les voitures qui passent et les rires d'enfant et des voix dont ils ne comprennent pas les mots qui se font entendre; Parker et Maximoff marchent les yeux au sol et les mains dans les poches. C'est un peu tendu, un peu gênant: Wanda n'ose pas lâcher un mot et Peter n'attend que ça.

Alors, au final, c'est lui qui parle le premier.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite; elle ne mâche pas ses mots cette fois, elle hésite juste. Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas si elle doit dire la vérité ou la cacher par un mensonge: mais cette vérité doit être bien grave, si c'est le cas, et l'air de rien, ça commence à angoisser Parker. En plus, c'est un gars qui s'angoisse facilement pour rien, alors ça n'arrange pas les choses.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi te dire.

Ah; ça doit être la vérité ça.

C'est vrai que Maximoff n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup, parce qu'elle préférait sûrement écouter les autres et lire leur esprit; elle pouvait être un peu renfermée, parfois, et Peter pense secrètement que ce repli sur soi qu'elle peut porter c'est empiré depuis que Pietro est parti; en tout cas, il espère juste qu'il ne l'a pas pensé trop fort et qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendu : même, il espère qu'elle n'a jamais lu dans ses pensées. Il posera la question plus tard.

\- Il y a plein de trucs à se dire. Tu peux me parler de la météo, des disputes de monsieur Stark et de Cap ou bien de celles de Sam et de Bucky. Tu peux me parler du nouveau docteur qui loge à la tour. Tu peux me parler de toi, aussi.

Elle rit un peu; mais ça ne ressemble pas à un rire heureux. Un rire gêné, un rire rempli d'amertume comme si elle venait de voir passer sa vie devant ses yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi. Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots, Parker. Je préfère les écouter.

\- Ça veut dire que tu aimes entendre ma voix qui n'a toujours pas muée? Wow. Je n'ai jamais douté de ta générosité.

Elle rit encore, mais cette fois, c'est d'un rire amusé.

\- Oui, avoue-t-elle, les joues rouges que Parker ne peut pas voir. Tes histoires me détendent. Tu as une voix agréable à écouter. Elle est douce et calme. Sauf que tu commences à parler trop vite, là, ça devient vite agaçant. Mais bon, t'es plutôt agaçant aussi alors..

\- Hé !

Il la bouscule avec son épaule: et Wanda perd pied, sans pour autant tomber. Elle rit et Parker sourit aussi.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça? Monsieur Stark, Sam, Scott… Je suis vraiment aussi chiant que ça?

\- Pire que Stark.

\- Arrête de me compliquer comme ça, Wanda.

Elle fait une grimace, légèrement; enfin, il y a quelque chose qui passe dans son regard. Il y a un bout de tristesse.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein, Stark…

Il est un peu surpris par la question, sans vraiment l'être, au final; il a déjà entendu les autres membres de l'équipe parler d'une certaine tension entre Maximoff et lui. Il n'a pas eu le courage de demander d'où ça venait et pourquoi, bien qu'il ait des milliers de suppositions dans son esprit qu'il ne demandera jamais auprès de Wanda – peut-être à Stark, qui sait? – parce qu'elle a l'air de le détester vraiment, parfois : alors que monsieur Stark, lui, il a quelques morceaux de regrets quand il pose ses yeux sur la sorcière. Et Peter, ça brûle son crâne de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

\- Ouais. Depuis tout petit.

Il aurait rajouté un « _et toi ?_ » mais il n'avait pas le courage. Il savait de toute manière, que Stark était au même titre que Pietro ou de la Sokovie, un sujet assez tendu. Alors il attendra. Il essayera d'être patient; et il attendra d'entendre les mots de Wanda, même si elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec et qu'elle pourrait avoir quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Il attendra qu'elle soit prête à s'ouvrir à lui comme elle peut parfois le faire quand elle ne va pas bien sans vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que pour tout ce qu'elle a dans son âme complexe, Maximoff méritait que Peter l'attende un peu.

* * *

Au final, ils ne se sont pas beaucoup promenés: parce qu'il a recommencé à neiger, beaucoup cette fois, et que le froid a pris possession de leurs mains malgré leurs gants qu'il pouvait y avoir. Alors ils se sont arrêtés à une pizzeria croisée sur leur chemin, et ils ont commandée à apporter une quatre fromages parce que Peter n'avait toujours pas mangé et que Wanda commençait à avoir un peu faim. C'est Maximoff qui a payé d'ailleurs; malgré les quelques dollars que Parker avait retrouvés dans les poches de son manteau, Wanda avait insisté pour payer et elle était presque prête à le gifler face aux complaintes de Parker qui voulait quand même contribuer un peu. Mais Maximoff a dit:

\- C'est l'argent de Stark, de toute façon. Il me donne toujours un peu d'argent chaque mois.

\- Comme de l'argent de poche?

Elle a haussé les épaules.

\- On peut dire ça. Sauf que ce n'est pas mon père et qu'il fait ça pour essayer de se racheter.

Parker a hésité; il a tapé du pied, un peu, les lèvres légèrement pincées et a jeté quelques coups d'œil à Maximoff. Mais elle, elle regardait plutôt le cuisinier préparer la pizza, droit devant eux.

\- Et… Se racheter de quoi ? Demanda-t-il enfin, le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge.

Il peut voir le regard de Wanda se perdre dans le vide; et il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question.

\- Pour toutes les choses qu'il a faîtes.

Ah. Ça commençait bien.

* * *

Alors Maximoff a payé et Parker a pris la pizza dans ses mains, avec quelques soupirs heureux et beaucoup de remarques sur cette pizza qui sentait beaucoup trop bon pour qu'elle soit bien réelle. Ça a fait rire Wanda, d'ailleurs, un peu; elle s'est moquée de lui, légèrement, et elle a dit: _la pizza te semble extrêmement bonne parce que tu as faim. Si tu ne l'étais pas, peut-être qu'elle ne sentirait pas aussi bon._ Et il y avait quelques choses dans ces mots; et dans son regard aussi, qui avait été un peu moins joyeux, cette fois; et la manière dont sa voix s'est échappée de sa gorge, comme si elle disait une vérité absolue ou bien une sorte de métaphore cachée; et son regard qui s'était perdu dans le sol et dans le vide à la fois; et toutes ces choses-là réunies ont fait que le cœur de Parker s'est serré dans sa poitrine et que son cerveau a commencé à chauffer pour comprendre ces mots.

Et pendant le trajet, ils ont parlé un peu plus librement; avec moins de gêne et plus de rires. Parker a fait quelques remarques sur les bâtiments trop lumineux et toutes les offres de Noël qu'ils pouvaient voir en passant devant quelques vitrines. Wanda a simplement répondu que les bâtiments étaient très beaux, et qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette lumière et même la lumière en général; et c'était assez drôle, pour une fille qui s'habille toujours en noir et en rouge, d'aimer quelque chose de plus lumineux; et quand Peter a fait la remarque, elle a juste souri et haussé les épaules comme si elle ne pouvait elle-même pas expliqué cette préférence et qu'elle ne la comprenait même pas non plus. Puis, elle a dit aussi, pour Noël; que c'était bien que les personnes gardaient cet esprit enfantin, et que les périodes de Noël étaient toujours des bonnes choses, et qu'elle, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de sapins dans les vitrines et toutes ces choses-là. Donc ça lui faisait du bien.

Parker n'a pas posé de questions, d'ailleurs; pourquoi elle ne fêtait plus Noël et toutes ces questions qui broyaient son esprit. Il a dû mordre très fort sa langue pour ne pas laisser échapper ses mots.

En tout cas, il s'est juste dit, pour penser à autre chose et pour ne pas que Maximoff entende ses pensées parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser trop fort et de crier dans son esprit; il s'était dit qu'il devait offrir un petit quelque chose à Wanda, ce Noël-là. Il ne savait pas quoi, encore : mais si une petite broutille pouvait la faire sourire, ça le rendrait un peu heureux aussi.

* * *

Quand ils se sont retrouvés dans l'appartement de Parker, Tante May n'était toujours pas rentrée; et ça prend un peu de sens, de toute façon; il n'était même pas vingt-et-une heure. Et même, ça l'arrangeait un peu, Parker : il ne savait pas trop comment faire les présentations entre ces deux femmes. En plus, May regardait beaucoup les informations à la télé, et elle devait bien se souvenir du visage de Wanda Maximoff qui passait souvent aux infos; donc Parker aurait été fatigué d'avance de devoir la rassurer sur le fait que Maximoff n'était pas un boulet de destruction, et qu'elle savait parfaitement se contrôler et que toutes ces choses qu'ils disent sans vraiment la connaître : et sous ses pensées, pendant qu'il jetait le mot fait pour May à la poubelle, ses poings se sont serrés sans qu'il ne comprennent vraiment pourquoi.

Et quand il s'est retourné, et qu'il a vu Wanda au centre de son salon, ses yeux se promenant un peu partout et surtout sur quelques photos, avec sûrement des milliers de questions aux lèvres, il a juste lâché ses poings et regardé Maximoff et son pull noir trop grand pour elle, avec son manteau et son écharpe dans ses mains avec ses ongles vernis de noir et ses doigts qui –

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu habites ici ?

Parker a sursauté et il a bafouillé sous le sourire moqueur de Wanda, des mots qui n'ont pas de sens.

\- Oh, ouais. Ouais. Depuis que je suis petit. Enfin, depuis que je vis avec ma tante. Mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de mon autre maison. Et, euh, désolé.

Elle rit.

\- Ça va.

 _Désolé de te regarder comme ça sans que tu ne pourrais le voir mais je crois que te regarder sans tristesse dans tes yeux pour une fois ça m'a un peu détendu pour une raison que j'ignore mais je trouverais sûrement une explication scientifique plus tard quand tu seras partie et j'espère vraiment que ça ne va pas me faire mal._

Parker met ses mains dans les poches de son gilet pour au final, les remettre à l'air libre, et ouvrir sa bouche sans dire un mot. Il l'ouvre et la ferme, et finit par dire, coupant la contemplation de Wanda sur divers photos et objets du salon:

\- On… On va manger?

Elle se retourne vers lui et sourit.

\- Bien sûr.

* * *

Ils se sont mis dans sa chambre pour jouer à la console en même temps que de manger – et tant pis pour les miettes que seul Parker mettait sur sa moquette bleue, parce que Maximoff faisait trop attention à ne rien salir – et ils ont bien ri, l'air de rien; et ils se sont un peu engueulés, aussi, parce que _Mortal Kombat X_ pouvait être un jeu agaçant, surtout quand tu perdais beaucoup trop de fois et que ton adversaire avait la fâcheuse manie de sourire beaucoup trop innocentement quand le _Finish Him !_ apparaissait à chaque fois.

\- Tu es une putain de menteuse Maximoff, grogna Parker pour la millième fois. Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais joué !

Il lâche sa manette au sol et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, d'une manière assez boudeuse et enfantine : et Wanda, elle a son sourire qui se fait plus grand alors qu'elle cherchait dans le menu du jeu quel combo pouvait-elle essayer pour finir le pauvre personnage de Parker qui avait ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, fait-elle. C'est la première fois que je joue.

Alors c'est vrai, qu'au début, Maximoff avait été un peu plus facile à battre; parce que malgré les explications de Peter sur le comment ce jeu et les touches fonctionnaient, Maximoff galérait un peu. Mais après deux parties de plus, elle avait l'air de comprendre parfaitement le fonctionnement de la chose; et c'était beaucoup trop tôt, sérieux : Parker, il a pris presque deux mois à comprendre toutes les touches et toutes les combos qu'il pouvait bien faire. Alors voir Maximoff y jouer depuis même pas une heure et être meilleure que lui – alors qu'il tuait le jeu avec Ned chaque semaine – c'était une insulte à sa personne. Et même si Parker n'était pas quelqu'un comme monsieur Stark qui était très fier de ses propres prouesses, et c'était même plutôt un gosse qui n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en lui d'ailleurs : mais sérieux, pour les jeux vidéo, il ne connaît pas meilleur que lui; il bat Ned à chaque fois et sans grandes difficultés, vraiment : et voir Maximoff le battre d'une facilité déconcertante alors que lui, il a les mains très moites qui glissent sur sa manette sous ses efforts et le stress de voir Maximoff appuyer sur les touches de la manette noire sans aucune panique – alors qu' il commençait à appuyer n'importe où et à perdre beaucoup trop fort ses moyens – faisaient quelque chose à sa fierté.

\- Je suis sûr que tu lis mes pensées, dit-il en prenant un bout de pizza posé à ses côtés. C'est impossible autrement.

Wanda lève les yeux au ciel en disant _regarde le combo que je fais te faire, Parker !_ et il voit, en mangeant sa pizza, son pauvre _Raiden_ se faire exploser le crâne en deux par _Ermac_ ; alors il envoie quelques regards noirs à Maximoff – qu'elle ne voit pas, occupée à sourire devant ce magnifique spectacle qui se répète depuis de grandes minutes déjà – et c'est vraiment une torture.

\- Et je ne lis pas ton esprit, Parker.

Il lève ses yeux au ciel, n'y croyant pas une seconde: et Maximoff se retourne vers lui, lui jetant un regard rempli de malice ; _et il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça,_ alors si pour la voir sourire de cette façon-là il fallait qu'il se fasse humilier deux-cent mille fois sur _Mortal Kombat X,_ franchement, il pourrait signer tout de suite.

\- Enfin, pas le tien, glousse-t-elle. On fait une autre partie?

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air de rien; mais Parker a sa bouche grande ouverte prête à gueuler plein de complaintes – et non, il n'était pas du tout un mauvais joueur – et il fait, outré:

\- Tu lis ceux des personnages ! Mais Maximoff, c'est la même chose ! C'est de la triche. C'est pas juste. Moi, j'ai passé deux mois à apprendre toutes leurs techniques, tu sais à quel point ça peut être long deux mois?

Elle rit, pas du tout impressionnée par sa gueulante; et même Parker sourit, malgré lui; mais bon, voir autant Wanda rire alors que pourtant, elle est souvent triste, ça lui fait quelque chose. Le bonheur tant bien même temporaire des autres le rend assez heureux aussi. Et en plus, c'est Wanda Maximoff qui a l'air assez joyeuse sur le coup et ça n'arrive pas très souvent : alors il veut en profiter le plus possible.

\- Ok, ok Parker… soupire-t-elle. J'arrête.

Il reprend la manette dans ses mains, et pose son bout de pizza sur l'assiette en plastique qui se tient à ses côtés. Il a l'air assez concentré, sur le coup.

\- Le pire, c'est que tu as mis du temps à comprendre.

Et Wanda éclate de rire, un peu; sous les yeux marron de Parker qui la regarde avec quelque chose de plus dans ses yeux. Il lui envoie un regard noir, pour la forme, même si il ne le pense pas vraiment; parce qu'il a un début de sourire aux lèvres et tout ça.

\- Tu riras moins quand je tuerais tous tes perso, fait-il.

\- On verra.

On verra bien.

* * *

C'était définitivement plus facile quand Maximoff gardait ses pouvoirs dans le plus profond de son âme et de son esprit. Elle a un peu plus galéré; parce que cette fois, elle ne connaissait plus les personnages et tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient faire contre elle et pour elle. Alors elle a un peu appuyé sur toutes les touches avec ses ongles vernis de noirs, sous la panique de voir son personnage manquer de vie et sous le sourire de Parker qui voyait enfin la victoire – et la vengeance, aussi – se rapprocher. Elle a gagné, quelque fois; mais elle a souvent perdu aussi.

\- Je te l'avais dit, fait Parker, victorieux.

\- Oh, tais-toi, marmonne-t-elle.

Il rit. Il rit toujours. C'est un gosse joyeux, Parker. Parfois, ça arrive que Wanda envie un peu son bonheur et un peu sa vie, aussi; et c'était surtout quand elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle pensait et faisait le point sur sa propre vie qui commençait à être déjà foutue. Lui, Peter, il a encore le temps de faire des choix et d'être heureux. Maximoff, elle a juste l'impression que son temps a été épuisé et que toutes possibilités de bonheur proche sont parties. Et peut-être qu'elle avait tort, qui sait; au final, elle avait quand même Peter Parker à ses côtés.

Ils ont arrêtés de jouer après une bonne heure de jeu et de quelques rages sifflées entre leurs dents. Il était vingt-de-deux heures déjà, et May n'était toujours pas là et peut-être que Maximoff devrait penser à rentrer à la tour. En tout cas, pour l'instant, ils se sont juste occupés à rester assis à même la moquette, Peter toujours en train de manger – ce gosse avait un estomac aussi grand que celui de Steve – et Wanda jouait avec ses bagues.

\- Parles-moi un peu de toi.

Wanda hausse un sourcil et relève sa tête pour planter ses yeux un peu bleus et un peu marron parfois dans ceux de Parker. Elle dit :

\- Il n'y a rien dire sur moi.

\- Je suis sûr que si. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de trucs sur toi, tu sais. En plus, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul de l'équipe et c'est vraiment pas juste. Je me sens exclu.

Elle pouffe un peu.

\- Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

\- Moi j'aime bien t'écouter parler de toi.

\- T'es chiant, Parker.

Il prend une grande bouchée de pizza – qui était devenue froide, d'ailleurs, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le déranger et il l'a même dit, quand Wanda lui avait conseillé de la réchauffer: alors sous sa réponse, Maximoff avait froncé du nez et avait dit _tu n'as pas d'âme, Parker_ : parce que, vraiment, les pizzas froides, il n'y a rien de plus dégueulasse – et hausse les épaules et mâche très fort. Mais ça ne dégoute pas Wanda, bizarrement; ça l'a fait même gentiment sourire.

\- On va faire un jeu.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Je te dis un truc sur moi – parce que tu aimes beaucoup m'écouter, apparemment, et en échange, tu me dis un truc sur toi. C'est comme un match de tennis sans les raquettes, on se renvoie la balle, tu comprends?

\- J'aime beaucoup tes métaphores.

Il rougit un peu et bafouille.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

Elle rit sous sa gêne.

\- C'est nul, mais j'aime bien.

Il y a quelque chose qui brille dans le regard de Parker.

* * *

\- J'ai arrêté de croire en Dieu quand j'avais dix ans.

Wanda lâche ça comme une bombe; elle est allongée sur le lit de Parker, un nounours à la main – celui que Peter prend quand il n'arrive pas à dormir et qu'il cache à la vue de tous sauf de Ned, parce que c'est son meilleur ami quand même et qu'il en a un aussi surtout, en fait: et il a été absolument embarrassé quand Wanda l'avait trouvé parce que ce n'était pas du tout professionnel, sérieux; Spiderman qui a un doudou, et puis quoi encore? – et Parker est assis sur la chaise de son bureau, et a ses yeux qui ne quittent pas la forme de Wanda.

\- A toi, Peter.

Il se racle la gorge.

\- Euh, et bah.. Je suis absolument très gêné que tu ais trouvé Ourson. Normalement, je le cache sous mon oreiller, mais bon, je ne savais pas que tu allais passer.

Elle rit, Wanda : sans se moquer du fait qu'il ait toujours un doudou quand même, parce qu'elle trouve ça très mignon, d'ailleurs; et que ça ne la surprend pas vraiment que Parker ait toujours sa peluche d'enfance; d'un côté, elle se souvient qu'elle en avait un, elle aussi, quand elle était en Sokovie : alors elle savait à quel point ça pouvait être quelque chose de précieux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Peter, fait-elle. Moi aussi, je dors parfois avec une veste.

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Une veste?

Wanda a ses yeux sur le plafond et ils se perdent un peu dans le vide de ses souvenirs, peut-être. Peter aurait bien demandé quelques explications en plus, parce qu'il était très curieux et que ça l'intriguait quand même; en plus, jamais il ne se serait douté que Wanda Maximoff, la sorcière rouge qui pouvait briser les os de n'importe qui en quelques secondes, s'endormait avec un doudou sous la forme d'une veste le soir.

\- Ouais. Allez, à toi.

Il réfléchit. Il hésite.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si tu avais déjà lu dans mon esprit.

Elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres qui se dessine, à la fin de la confession de Parker; et même si elle est de profil, il peut parfaitement voir un de ses yeux qui brillent d'une sorte de malice et de mystère : et ça, les deux à la fois.

\- Ok… Quand j'avais huit ans j'ai –

\- Wanda ! coupe Parker, les yeux impatients. Réponds à ma question.

\- Tu ne m'as pas posé de questions.

Il grogne un peu.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Maximoff ne répond pas tout de suite; elle s'occupe seulement de serrer un peu plus fort la peluche qui sent l'odeur de Parker sur sa poitrine, et de soupire longuement. Et Parker, il attend d'entendre ses mots qui vont répondre à plusieurs interrogations qui tuent parfois son esprit. Il est suspendu au bout de ses lèvres trop roses.

\- Non, fait-elle enfin. J'ai interdiction de sonder les esprits des membres de l'équipe.

\- Je ne savais pas ça.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- C'est Steve qui m'a fait tout un discours sur l'intimité et tout ça. Puis, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses avant. Je veux dire, avec mon pouvoir télépathique. Donc les autres ne sont pas vraiment à l'aise avec ces choses-là.

Ils ne sont pas non plus à l'aise avec les choses qu'elle peut faire, aussi. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Personne n'est vraiment à l'aise avec les pouvoirs de Wanda; parce qu'elle n'arrive pas très bien à les contrôler et qu'ils sont parfois beaucoup trop grands pour elle. Et même si Peter ne s'en rend pas compte, Wanda sait qu'au fond, il va se passer quelque chose un jour ou l'autre; quelque chose de grave, peut-être ou pas : mais un truc qui va enlever les étoiles dans les yeux que Peter peut parfois avoir quand il pose son regard sur elle. Et il va comprendre les informations qui passent à la télé et dans les journaux : tous les gros titres qui mettent des mots comme _dangereux menace monstre problème risque_ et toutes ces choses que Parker ne croit même pas parce qu'il est peut-être un peu naïf. Un jour, il va comprendre et il va s'en aller et Maximoff aura son cœur brisé et ses crises qui ne passeront plus jamais.

\- Wanda? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? T'as l'air triste.

C'est vrai que les yeux de Maximoff se sont voilés d'une certaine tristesse pendant que son esprit se perdait dans ses plus grandes peurs. Et la voix légèrement inquiète de Parker a ramené son esprit à la surface de son âme : d'ailleurs, Peter, il s'est un peu rapproché et il a ses sourcils froncés.

Et Wanda le regarde et elle ne le quitte pas des yeux pendant qu'il s'assoie au rebord de son propre lit. Maximoff regarde la confusion qui brille dans ses yeux marron et quelques mèches brunes qui tombent gracieusement sur son front. Elle jette un petit coup d'œil sur son haut marqué par une pizza – Peter Parker est beaucoup trop fan des pizzas pour son propre bien – et elle remet ses yeux dans les siens, pour dire :

\- C'est à mon tour.

Il est encore plus confus : ses sourcils se froncent tellement qu'il pourrait se presque se toucher. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois, pour laisser échapper :

\- Oui mais…

\- Ma plus grande peur avait été de perdre mon frère jumeau.

Le souffle de Parker se bloque un peu dans sa gorge : parce que le _frère jumeau_ , Pietro Maximoff, il connaît très beau de choses sur lui car Wanda n'en parle pas beaucoup. Ses connaissances sur cet homme qui était aussi rapide qu'une balle se basent seulement sur les bruits qu'il peut parfois entendre et qui sortent de la bouche de Natasha, Cap ou encore monsieur Barton. Mais ça reste peu, quand même; parce que personne n'aime vraiment en parler, et il n'y a rien de plus triste que de se souvenir des morts. Et ce n'est pas Wanda qui va dire le contraire parce qu'elle, elle a son deuil qui n'est toujours pas fait même après un an.

\- Mais je crois que maintenant, ma plus grande peur est de te perdre toi.

Parker pique un fard; et les joues de Maximoff aussi, elle a presque l'impression de brûler. Son cœur bat assez vite, et celui de Parker aussi; mais elle ne peut pas l'entendre, le sien : alors que Peter, si. Il entend les battements frénétiques du pauvre cœur de Wanda et il peut sentir même si il n'a pas lui, les pouvoirs de la sorcière rouge; il peut quand même sentir à quel point Wanda est sincère dans ses mots qu'elle n'aime pas dire. Alors il mâche ses mots, et prend le temps de respirer un peu; est-ce que c'était une sorte de déclaration d'amour? Personne ne lui avait jamais rien déclaré, à Parker. C'était un looser un peu trop doué avec les sciences et les maths, et toutes ces choses qu'un adolescent de son âge ne comprenait pas; lui, il les comprenait et il comprenait plus encore. C'est vrai que c'est un gosse très intelligent, Parker : mais ça reste un looser quand même. Malgré Spiderman et tout le reste : aux yeux du monde entier, Peter Parker était juste un sacré bon looser qui se faisait bousculer par tous les lycéens de son lycée.

\- Tu as dit deux anecdotes là. Ce n'est pas juste.

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux; parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, et qu'elle s'attendait à tout sauf à un truc comme ça. Mais Peter Parker était un gars très surprenant qui faisait du bien à son cœur, d'une certaine façon. Et ses réponses et ses mots qu'elle aimait tant entendre faisait chavirer son esprit sous plein de surprise : et elle ne pourra jamais s'y habituer.

\- Oui, ouais. Je suis désolée. A ton tour, alors.

Alors Parker, mon gars, c'est le moment. C'est le moment d'être courageux. Peut-être que t'es pas encore prêt à avouer des choses à la fille qui peut t'enfoncer dans le mur en trois secondes et en quelques mouvements de doigts, mais gamin, c'est le temps de prendre ton courage à deux mains comme tu l'as toujours fait avec les gens mauvais. T'as pris le boucler de Captain America et tu lui as même foutu deux trois coups dans la face. T'as vaincu un grand mec géant il y a quelques mois et t'as sauvé trop de monde pour que tu puisses tous les compter. Et tu connais le grand Anthony Stark et tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui dans son atelier à construire plein de trucs fous et imaginables. T'as déjà été courageux Parker, et tu dois encore l'être un petit peu.

\- Je…

Il ferme fort ses yeux et ferme très fort sa mâchoire aussi; il essaie de calmer ses mains moites et les battements de son cœur que Wanda ne peut pas entendre. Puis il ouvre ses yeux marron qui brillent d'espoir et peut-être d'un peu beaucoup d'audace; et il plante ses yeux dans ceux de Maximoff, qui sont eux, un peu incertains.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu accordais autant d'importance à un looser comme moi.

Alors il soutient le regard confus de Wanda, sans vraiment savoir à quoi elle peut bien penser: mais en tout cas, il a senti son cœur s'alléger et presque s'envoler : et ça faisait un bien fou. Pourtant, les mots que Wanda comportait dans ses yeux commençaient à un peu le flinguer de l'intérieur. Mais en tout cas, il ne lâche pas le regard de Wanda et il peut même voir ses sourcils qui se sont froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Peter? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête? Tu es sans doute le meilleur gars que j'ai rencontré.

Il rit un peu.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il y a Vision, Cap et tous les autres. Moi, je ne suis qu'un gamin capable de faire ses trucs cools mais… C'est tout.

Elle se redresse et croise ses jambes, le visage légèrement colérique, d'une certaine façon que Parker ne peut pas comprendre.

\- Parker.

Sa langue claque contre son palet.

\- T'es plus qu'un mec qui peut s'accrocher aux murs, Peter. Tu es gentil, drôle et intelligent et toutes ces choses que j'aime chez toi. Tu es tout sauf un looser et si quelqu'un ose dire le contraire, envoie-le-moi.

Il sourit un peu; même si il a vu les légers reflets rougeâtres qui sont apparus dans les yeux sombres de Maximoff et que ça faisait peut-être un peu flippé sur le coup. Mais bon.

Il y a un silence pendant que les mains se rapprochent et les joues deviennent encore un peu plus rouges. Parker sent l'argent des bagues de Wanda toucher sa propre main, et son pouce caresser timidement le dos de sa main aussi. Lui, il s'occupe seulement de regarder leurs doigts s'entrelacer et de jeter quelques coups d'œil au visage de Maximoff qui mord un peu ses lèvres et qui a ses sourcils qui se froncent légèrement. Et Wanda, elle s'occupe juste de regarder leurs mains aussi, les yeux un peu ailleurs quand même; parce que ses pensées doivent être ailleurs elles aussi. Mais Parker la laisse penser et réfléchir comme il en a l'habitude de le faire.

Alors il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi et comment il fait pour divertir cette fille et l'aider dans un sens qu'il ne comprend pas non plus; et c'est vrai que parfois, il a lui-même du mal à comprendre Maximoff parce qu'il a trop de questions dans son esprit pour bien avoir un avis clos sur elle. Des questions et des suggestions et pleins de films dans sa tête qu'il garde pour lui; parce que Wanda est trop instable et même si elle essaie de garder cette partie d'elle bien au fond de son âme, Peter le savait et il avait beaucoup trop peur de la blesser avec ses mots qu'elle aimait tant écouter. Alors c'est toujours un looser, bien sûr : même si les paroles de Maximoff sont réconfortantes, il a toujours une image de lui-même pas très valorisante. Mais Wanda, elle ne s'en rend pas compte; à quel point il peut être un looser qui aime trop la science et qui n'est pas souvent compris par le monde qui l'entoure: elle ne comprend pas encore. Et il espère qu'elle va prendre beaucoup de temps à le voir : et si elle pourrait prendre un temps qui sonne comme _jamais_ , franchement, ça ne le dérangerait même pas.

\- Arrête de te mépriser, Peter, murmure-t-elle sans lever ses yeux.

Il grogne un peu, légèrement; et ses joues deviennent encore plus rosées, et il pince même ses lèvres. Il n'aime pas ça.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de lire mes pensées.

\- Tu penses trop fort.

Il sourit, un peu; Wanda a toujours réponse à tout, de toute façon.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je n'aime pas t'entendre te mépriser comme ça. Tu vas devenir comme moi.

\- C'est une bonne chose parce que t'es géniale.

\- Tu as une haute opinion de moi, rit-elle.

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. C'est évident et ça de toutes les manières possibles, que Wanda Maximoff est incroyable. Elle est peut-être un peu trop triste parfois, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle est la fille la plus jolie et la plus incroyable sur cette foutue terre; et que même si les journaux et la télévisions essayaient de la flinguer elle et son image, ça ne change au fait qu'il peut très bien la voir _vraiment_ ; dans le fond de son cœur et de sa peine et –

\- Tu as vraiment une haute opinion de moi, sourit-elle encore.

Il ne répond pas. Il s'occupe juste de rougir. Lui, il n'a pas l'impression de mettre Wanda trop haut. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, qui sait.

Dehors, la neige tombe comme des petits bouts de morceaux de coton.

On est toujours un peu aveugle face aux défauts que portent les personnes qu'on aime.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Hello, rebonjour. Donc parlons un peu de cet OS, sans que je ne puisse vous spoiler, cette fois. J'espère que les personnages n'ont pas trop été OOC (ou OCC, je ne sais plus, vous moquez pas) même si personnellement, j'ai l'impression. Je sais que Wanda pleure beaucoup, mais bon, ça devait être la base d'idée cet OS et j'espère que ça n'a pas trop dérangé certains. Le moment un peu fluff aussi, ça m'a beaucoup dérangé de l'écrire parce que j'ai trouvé ça un peu nais, mais j'ai essayé vingt-mille phrases pour que ça le soit moins, mais rien à faire. Sorry.

J'espère que ce couple chelou mais que j'aime beaucoup vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire pour que je m'améliores dans ma façon d'écrire, je suis de moins en moins satisfaite de mon travail. Et dîtes-moi si un autre OS sur les deux loustiques vous plairait bien, car j'ai quelques idées par-ci et par-là. Je vous embrasse, merci infiniment d'avoir lu!


End file.
